Our moments
by PoisonJellybeans
Summary: When Lithuania is broken and beaten, his heart heavy with the shackles of his captor...he turns to the one country who knows what it feels like to be thrown around like trash. Hong Kong. HK/Lithuania.


Well, a friend of mine begged me to write this ages ago, and I never got around to doing it. But I'm procrastinating, so now seems like the best time to do it! XD Why she asked me, I am not sure...I suck at writing cutesy stuff, but hey. Enjoy!

~o0o~

None of the other nations would understand. They would never see how much this meant to the couple, who at times even questioned if their fellow countries even had emotions. If they did, they certainly didn't show it well. Or at least, that's how Lithuania felt. He was thrown heartlessly from country to country, treated like a slave...pushed to the brink of suicide. There was only one person stopping him from ending his life, the one person he lived for.

"Toris...are you okay?" Lithuania was brought back to reality by the smooth, hushed voice of said person. He smiled, staring into his eyes. This was Hong Kong, the only other nation to know exactly how he felt. Lithuania's heart fluttered as he cupped his tanned face in his hand, blue orbs locked to his dark brown ones. Eyes that were usually emotionless. Dulled with years of distrust and betrayal. Lithuania was probably the only person who had ever seen him show true, uncut emotion. And it made him so happy.

"Fine...just lost in thought." Lithuania nodded, pulling the Asian man's face down towards him, letting their lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss. Electric. The only word to describe it. It ran through each of their bodies like a current. Their bodies which were pressed up against each other in a desperate need for bodily contact. Lithuania was propped on the edge of the conference table, and Hong Kong was inbetween his legs, his shirt already discarded by his companion, so they could get just that much closer.

Yes, they were doing this in the world meeting room, the very place that each country would gather the next day to discuss the matters of the earth. It was the only place that their captors wouldn't look for them. Russia wouldn't find Lithuania, and...Hong Kong just needed to get away. He couldn't bear to look at his brother any more. The way that China had just _given _him to England, like he was a useless item...it made him feel like trash. England hadn't treated him bad as such, but England obviously hadn't wanted him that much either. No one wanted him. Except Lithuania...and that was all he needed.

Hong Kong shook his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts. He had to focus on right now, focus on the Baltic nation. He slowly unbuttoned his lover's shirt, throwing it to the side carelessly. Bare skin ground against bare skin, the sweet friction making Lithuania's eyes cloud over with lust. Hong Kong nibbled on the canvas of pale skin before him, marking him with small love bites and marks. He needed to show that Lithuania was his. And he always would be. He would never give him away, never let him go...and that was a vow. He would rather die than lose him.

"Li...I-I need you..." Lithuania's eyes were welling up. He didn't mind letting his emotions out when he was with Hong Kong. He took one of the calloused hands that had been caressing his backside through the thin material. He shot his lover a smile before taking the fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating each long digit with utter care, making sure that each finger was practically dripping before he released them. Hong Kong was hypnotized by the sight. The way that Lithuania shut his eyes in concentration, his kiss-bruised lips enclosed around his hand with an air-tight seal. It was...adorable.

Hong Kong lay the brunette down onto the table, removing his remaining clothing with expert precision, along with his own. He looked at Lithuania as if to ask for permission. The smaller male nodded eagerly, his face flushed, brow beaded with sweat. Hong Kong glanced at his body, taking in every single detail and line. The scars and wounds from his past...the shackles of his past. Would they ever disappear? Probably not. But it was Hong Kong's greatest wish for them to. For all of those memories to just...fade into nothingness, along with his own. He longed for the day that they could just be happy together, without having to worry about the judgement of their rulers.

"Are you sure...?" Lithuania grinned at his partner's typical question. He would always make sure that he was absolutely fine with it, that he wasn't hurt in any way, shape, or form. He treated Lithuania like he was made of glass, ready to break at any second with the slightest touch. The Lithuanian male nodded again, moving forwards to make the access easier. Hong Kong paused, as if he was hesitating, before mentally deciding that this was okay. He placed two fingers at the entrance, and thrust them in gently. Lithuania let out a noise of pleasure, the pain making it ever so slightly better. He was already quite stretched out, Hong Kong couldn't help but notice. That meant that Russia...the barbaric, disgusting brute...he had been having his way with Lithuania again.

Just the thought of it made Hong Kong furious. If were ever given the chance...if he could build up the power...he would free Lithuania. He would kill Russia in the most brutal way he could think of. It would be revenge for all of the foul, unthinkable actions that he had forced upon anyone he could find that was even the slightest bit weaker than him. It was beasts like him that had made Hong Kong lose all faith in the world. But one day...one day he would get what he deserved.

"I-I'm sorry..." A tear dripped from Lithuania's eye, staining his pale, clear face. The guilt was unbearable, but it wasn't like he could resist the giant, unless he was willing to give up his life. He wanted to be the only person that Hong Kong needed. A person that he could finally rely on, without worrying about being used as a bargaining tool. He could break his chains...and become one with Hong Kong. He would never leave his side. Ever.

"It's fine...You can't help it." Hong Kong kissed away the tears. Of course he was annoyed that his lover was being violated by the embodiment of Satan, but it hurt him even more to see him so upset and ashamed. He slid his fingers out of Lithuania, assured that he was stretched enough to take him. He adjusted his position so that his rock-hard length was positioned at Lithuania's entrance, and as he pushed himself into the tight opening, he captured Lithuania's mouth in a loving, deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, the wet muscles tangling and twisting in a waltz of emotion. There wasn't a better way to portray the true, forbidden love that these two shared.

Lithuania moaned out freely, breaking the breathtaking kiss, throwing back his head in pleasure. Sweat coated their bodies, the fluids mixing as they rubbed urgently against each other, the contact indescribably amazing. The spectacular sensation breaking Hong Kong's emotionless mask, the imaginary object practically breaking in his hands. He could never let himself go like this, unless he was with Lithuania. He pushed himself in as far as he could go, needing to be one with Lithuania, needing to know that this was real. He was really this happy. He didn't want it to end...but he could feel his end rapidly approaching.

Lithuania's sense of reason was no longer existent. With every thrust Hong Kong hit that perfect spot inside him, the spot that made him see stars, flooded his mind with fantasies of joy and freedom. Dreams that may never come true, but he could dream on. Forever, and ever...forever with his love. He dug his nails into Hong Kong's slick, tanned back, rubbing his neglected member against his stomach.

"L-Li! I'm...going to...!" He yelled in short gasps, barely able to see straight any more. But he managed to lock eyes with Hong Kong. He stared into them, like they were a window to his heart...a tool for understanding the Asian. And that made Lithuania's heart swell. He screamed out, releasing his seed over both of them. Hong Kong let out a loud grunt, Lithuania's release, his beautiful scream...it had made him finish also, filling Lithuania. The two kissed once more, each exhausted by their climax, minds fogged by pleasure.

Hong Kong pulled out slowly, hesitant to exit the pale form below him, but with a disturbing squelch, they were apart once more. Although it was only for a short while...when they were together, they felt complete. They felt like one, like they would never part. They collapsed side by side, their heavy panting being the only noises preventing a comfortable silence.

Lithuania reached over to his lover, staring at him with a content smile on his face. He placed his hand in his, the slight clammy feeling making it more welcomed. Their fingers almost-automatically laced together, clasping each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Li...I love you."

"I love you, too."

~o0o~

The next meeting was like any other. Lithuania was frightened to talk, the fear that Russia would punish him being far too great. All he managed to muster were noises of agreement, and he had a nervous smile plastered upon his face.

Hong Kong sat alone, as always. His silent, emotionless mask was in place as usual. He would never let on to his loneliness. He would just sit there and not bring attention to himself. He wouldn't want to be a burden on China...

Lithuania glanced over to Hong Kong, their eyes meeting for just a second. And he smiled. Not his fake smile. A true, joyful smile. The smile that kept Hong Kong's will to live alive. And he smiled back. It only last a half-second, but that was enough.

Until next time, dear Lithuania.

~o0o~

-Vomits a rainbow- Ugh, so much cute...this is so not like me! I like more rough, angry smut...but, it'll do! I hope you enjoyed, Stefanie...Happy super-late Birthday! Review! AND SHIP HK/LIET! IT'S AWESOME!


End file.
